¿Del odio al amor solo hay un paso?
by Siren'D
Summary: "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" repasó su mente incrédula, ¿Un paso? ¡NO! Más bien la puta muralla china, un campo minado y belicosos soldados armados esperando algún pobre imbécil que masacrar para impedir el pase.


**Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen.**

¿Del odio al amor solo hay un paso?

"Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" repasó su mente incrédula, ¿Un paso? ¡NO! Más bien la puta muralla china, un campo minado y belicosos soldados armados esperando algún pobre imbécil que masacrar para impedir el pase.

-¡Ese no es tu puto problema mujer!

Haru resopló por quinta vez, aquella discusión daba para largo y su infinita paciencia estaba comenzando a colmarse. Clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes de Gokudera lista para soltar algún insulto que sus labios jamás articularon, _Tenía razón, _no era su problema a decir verdad dudaba que en realidad fuese de su interés si el guardián salía o no con alguien. Entonces ¿Qué la había guiado a reclamarle en primer lugar? Se mordió el labio inferior escuchando los sublimes y poco elegantes insultos del albino empezando a pensar que eran justamente dedicados.

Hayato por su parte clavaba su mirada en la mujer frente a él fulminándola con sus intensas pupilas color verde chispeantes de ira en su más puro estado-No recuerdo ser algo tuyo y tampoco es como si quisiera serlo- Continuaba soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra con el puro fin de herir a la pequeña castaña, pero ella parecía sumisa, no le replicaba, se limitaba a escucharlo y podría jurar que su mirada achocolatada tampoco estaba presente ni mucho menos enfocada en él y eso por supuesto termino de desatar los pocos cabos que le quedaban- ¡Me estás escuchando estúpida mujer!

Los orbes café parecieron volver a la realidad y mirarle de forma confusa por unos segundos para después postrar en su tierna mirada una ira silenciosa que incluso hacía sus ojos verse más oscuros. No dijo nada, joder que no y eso lo hacía cabrearse a niveles bíblicos. Aquel jueguito de miradas lo tenía con los pelos de punta y hasta parecía notar como las llamas se fugaban de su anillo, Haru por su parte seguía sin decir nada, traspasándolo con aquella fría mirada que cabe mencionar, en su maldita vida esperaba ver en ella. El albino chisteo la lengua con molestia, ella estaba ganando la discusión sin decir nada.

- ¡Qué digas algo joder!- Le dijo o más bien le grito, la joven levanto una de sus delicadas cejas y en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa y Hayato lo supo, supo que Miura se la estaba pasando en grande y que lo estaba haciendo ver como un reverendo imbécil. Calló por primera vez en lo que llevaba aquella ridícula pelea, se las iba a cobrar todas y cada una en cuanto hallara la forma.

Haru levanto su mano para poner una de sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de rojo en la frente del guardián el cual la miro con desconcierto olvidando la cólera por la cual le había hecho pasar. Miura se acercó a él de forma grácil hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Hayato se quedo de piedra observando como las caderas de la mujer agitaban su falda negra en un vaivén que le hizo tener deseos de arrancársela en ese instante para poder hacer un par de cosas indecorosas con aquellos increíbles muslos de por medio.

-Neandertal- Soltó la chica sin más, dejándole caer abruptamente de su fantasía, una nueva oleada de ira le recorrió la espina dorsal e hizo a su sien saltar y palpitar salvajemente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la mujer ¡Le había tomado el pelo! Y él había bajado la guardia por una estúpida falda joder. La castaña le miró divertida ¡Su puta madre! Debía estar carcajeándose internamente. El albino intentó reprimir su expresión (que seguramente sería toda una faena) lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de aquello un ligero tic se posó en su fina ceja, estaba fracasando en no hacer el ridículo y lo sabía y para colmo ella también y lo estaba disfrutando.

La mirada del peli plata parecía lanzar rayos lo cual iba a la perfección con su aura oscura que plegaba homicidio a los cuatro vientos, Haru contemplo sorprendida como el rostro del Gokudera cambiaba de color mostrándole una amplia gama entre el rojo y el morado (a saber porque) intento calmarlo con una mirada dulce de esas que hacen ver a la gente como un pequeño e inocente gato con botas que para su frustración esta vez no funcionó, tal vez, solo tal vez la broma se le había ido de las manos.

-Hayato- Lo llamó con voz ambigua y monocorde intentando esconder su miedo- ¿Estás bien?

El aludido la miró con odio respondiendo así su imprudente pregunta, la castaña dio un paso atrás imaginando que de un momento a otro Gokudera le metería una de sus rocket bomb en la boca o cualquier otra cavidad disponible.

Hayato resopló soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo involuntariamente en sus pulmones, debía calmarse, una mujer no podía colmarle la paciencia con tanta facilidad y de ser así ¿Qué clase de _consigliere_ sería para el décimo? Cerró los ojos imaginando el escenario más calmante que su torturada mente podía realizar mientras se apretaba con el dedo pulgar y el índice el puente nasal.

-Tú y yo no somos ni pareja, ni amigos y ni siquiera compañeros Miura- Logró articular a último momento y en esta ocasión esas palabras no pasaron de largo para la castaña y Gokudera lo notó en aquella mirada herida recién arribada en su sonrojada cara, parecía que iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro y para su fastidio se sentía jodidamente culpable pero, que la follasen, no se iba a echar para atrás.

-Lo sé- murmuró en un hilillo de voz apenas audible que él fingió no oír jugando con el encendedor de plata entre sus dedos- Gokudera- lo llamó dudativa recibiendo como respuesta la mirada verde del guardián clavada en ella, no flaqueo por muy raro que fuera, en lugar de eso despegó su mirada café y un tanto cristalizada del al parecer muy interesante suelo- Y… ¿Si decidiera que si es mi puto problema?- Le dijo con la cara totalmente sonrojada y unos ojos que juraría que de un momento a otro le harían flaquear las rodillas, sintió un calor por todo el rostro, nunca ni en mil años se hubiera esperado esa respuesta. En ese instante la creyó la mujer más atractiva del planeta.

No espero ni un segundo más, tiró la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor al suelo e importándole una mierda que la puerta estuviese abierta, tomo casi violentamente, desesperadamente el rostro de la castaña entre sus largos y blancos dedos acercándolo al propio.

La beso tiernamente sintiendo su corazón unido al de ella y las pequeñas femeninas manos aferradas a su espalda. En ese momento llegó a su mente una conclusión muy peculiar, la cual le haría tomar un rumbo diferente en la vida _"Al carajo todas las demás"._

Tsuna los miraba desde el pasillo de la gran mansión Vongola desde hace unos instantes en donde su rostro había disfrutado de un sinfín de cambios emocionales (diversión y pánico entre ellas) y ahora tal escena después de semejante discusión. En su frente se podía leer perfectamente "incredulidad" de verdad que aquellos dos eran todo un caso y por más que se esforzara no encontraba justificación o al menos razón a sus actos, suspiró aliviado, el día que lograse entenderlos sería el día en que la poca cordura que su cargo de _capo _le dejo se fuese mucho a la mierda. Se retiró dejándoles más privacidad a aquellos besos hambrientos de más que ambos se estaban dedicando, sonrió. _La tormenta terminó convirtiéndose en una ligera llovizna a fin de cuentas._

_Con que solo un paso ¿Eh?_

* * *

**Mi primer fic sobre esta pareja OwO; perdonen las malas razones pero no pude evitarlas n_nU**


End file.
